The Demon Queen and Mr Princess
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: A Shuffle Challenge: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. The pairing is Kyoko/Hiroaki. (Yes, an odd pairing, I know.) Mostly one-sided angst.


**DISCLAIMER: Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura. All songs mentioned belong to their original artist or composer.**

 _Rules:_

 _1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._  
 _2\. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs._  
 _3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._  
 _4\. Do this for ten songs._

 _Additional_ _guidelines added by me:_

 _-You can go back and edit for typos/spelling but not word choice or grammar._  
 _-Incomplete sentences can be erased if you ran out of time in the middle of them._  
 _-If using a music streaming program with commercials, you can keep writing past the end of a song if a commercial comes on after it._

 **A/N: Since my old laptop died and I only have a Chromebook now, instead of my own music library, I will be using Pandora... aka Shuffle Challenge Hell Mode since it could play me things I don't like or have never even heard of... but you didn't click on this to read my ramblings, so on with the fic...**

 **All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Pairing is Kyoko/Hiroaki Ogata.**

~ The Demon Queen and Mr. Princess ~  
(Shuffle Challenge Pandora Hell Mode)

\- TLC, "No Scrubs" -

Kyoko had always had high standards for her love interest. As a child, she had dreamed of being with her prince, Sho. But she'd also fallen a little bit in love with the fairy prince she had known briefly for a few magical days.

Princess stories and fairy tales were her bread and butter even now, although curses and evil demons had also come to play a major role in her musings these days...

So it should have come as little wonder to those who knew her (or even to herself) that she would find herself slowly becoming smitten with the delicate princess-like director of Dark Moon, especially once she'd witnessed his hidden reserve of inner strength coming into play.

* * *

\- Paramore, "Here We Go Again" -

Kyoko was not oblivious to the fact that there seemed to be something more than simple childhood friendship between Director Ogata and Haruki Asami, but she didn't know why that should bother her since it wasn't like the status of their relationship had any bearing on her life other than the fact that it had indirectly led to her being cast for the role of Mio Hongo in Dark Moon.

So there was no reason it should bother her, right? Right?

"Right, Moko-san?" she asked her best friend for confirmation, after her disjointed ramblings.

"Riiiiight," Kanae replied sarcastically.

* * *

\- Eminem, "Not Afraid" -

Hiroaki admired Kyoko for her acting abilities and her work ethic. And although she was a bit of strange person when she was just being herself, that was just part of her charm.

 _But she would never be interested in someone like me_ , he reasoned with himself, talking himself down from his urge to confess his feelings to her. _Not when she has popular Visual Kei singers falling all over themselves to be with her_.

* * *

\- Three Days Grace, "Pain" -

Kyoko suffered silently through the realization that she had developed a crush on the delicate princess-like director who had helped her grow as an actress by allowing her to recreate Mio's character image.

She didn't want to feel this way. She would do anything to not fall in love with anyone ever again.

Kyoko thought she could manage to convince herself that the feelings she held toward Director Ogata weren't related to romantic love at all, just admiration and respect, but she found herself crying at random times...

* * *

\- Marilyn Manson, "Sweet Tooth" -

He was surprised that she was such a sweet person in general, when her outbursts of darkness were so intense and creepy, and not only when she was acting as Mio...

Hiroaki wondered what had happened to the young girl that created such a black and twisted well of emotion within her.

* * *

\- Volbeat, "Magic Zone" -

Hiroaki smiled softly to himself as he listened to Kyoko ramble on about magical forest creatures and Fairyland and all manner of things. Unfortunately for him, he noticed that his own expression was mirrored on Ren Tsuruga's face. The actor was already much closer to Kyoko than the director could ever hope to become. Not only would it be unseemly for him to get involved with her, he just wasn't bold enough to initiate anything more than a professional relationship with the young woman, not even friendship.

* * *

\- System of a Down, "Chop Suey!" -

Kyoko loved having makeup on, and even seemed to enjoy the process of having makeup applied, unlike most girls (actresses, especially) who found the process tedious. Kyoko never complained about the time she was forced to spend in the makeup chair, even though Mio's scar took much longer to apply than anyone else's makeup, sometimes over an hour.

But Kyoko enjoyed it, and Hiroaki was intrigued by the way the odd young woman could find joy in the strangest things.

* * *

\- Uncle Kracker, "Follow Me" -

Despite all the men who had actively shown an interest in her - Sho Fuwa, Vie Ghoul's vocalist, and even Ren Tsuruga - Kyoko didn't seem interested in being more than friends with any of them. Hiroaki just didn't understand it. Exactly how picky was she if not even Ren Tsuruga was up to her standards? Or did she already have a boyfriend, someone he didn't know about? Or maybe... she had a _girlfriend_?

He just didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to pry into her personal business that way. And anyway, it's not like she would be interested in someone as weak and anxiety-ridden as him...

* * *

\- Flyleaf, "I'm So Sick" -

 _Oh, dear_ , Haruki Asami thought to herself as she comforted her childhood friend. _I certainly never meant for this to happen when I recommended Kyoko for the part of Mio_.

Hiroaki sobbed into her shoulder. After having poured his heart out to his childhood friend, he'd broken into tears and it seemed there was nothing she could do to calm him down. His heart had been broken before he'd even had a chance to think about actually confessing his feelings to the object of his affection.

* * *

\- Trapt, "Love Hate Relationship" -

After the shooting of Dark Moon ended, one of the actresses from a minor part (the role of one of Mizuki and Mio's unnamed classmates), confessed her love to the director, and Hiroaki, not knowing what else to do and wallowing in his sorrow over being unable to confess his own feelings to the girl he'd fallen in love with, accepted this person's declaration.

~end~

 **Ending Notes:** OK, first let me just say I'm surprised that it actually gave me mostly songs that I actually like. A lot of the songs had me yelling "WHY?!" when they came on, though, because that song with this pairing and whatnot... but I got some decent-length drabbles out of most of the songs. For both the fifth and the tenth ones, I didn't get an idea until the song was halfway over and ended up not getting all my thoughts out there. I thought they might make a cute couple but all of these turned out angsty and one-sided...


End file.
